A Passer Named Prim
by Hit the ground running
Summary: A gang of teenage girls walk into an abandoned building. Intent on ridding the world of a great evil. Little does Passer know, things are not all they seem.
1. Chapter 1

A Passer Named Prim

Disclaimer: I don't own Professor Layton, and I am in no way associated with it.

Same goes for 'Ghost of a Rose' by Blackmore's Night.

Set before the unwound future.

A Passer Named Prim

Chapter 1

'Promise me, When you see, A pink primrose, You'll think of me. I love you so,

Never let go, I will be, Your ghost of a rose. Sorry XXX'

My thumb moves shakily towards the send button. It's now or never. If they catch me sending him a text, they'll kick me out the group. He has asked many times for information on us, on what we're doing. Truth be told, none of us really know.

We're The Scooby Gang. The secret army, or, as I prefer, the secret six. There should have been seven, but 'Cat' is little more than a kitten. Oh the irony.

None of us go by our real names when we group up.

There is Stitch, our leader, the one who was first contacted. Contacted by her dead aunt who is set on killing us all, but contacted all the same.

Theodore, our guiding angel, whose dreams guide us towards victory.

Gizmo, a little she-wolf, whose bite is worse than her bark. Believe me, her bark is bad enough. Aqua-Marie, the artist who shall draw all we can not see.

Cat, the kitten that we shall protect until our dying days.

Frenchie, my friend forever, the one I shall never leave behind.

Passer, that's me, the Passer named Primrose. I was known as Primrose, -or Prim- until he started calling me it also. My name was changed to Passer whilst I was still a fledgling. Names are powerful. They shouldn't be thrown around. They may call me Passer, but I will be Primrose until he ceases to be.

I hit the send button, and hastily put my phone in my pocket. The bus stops. We all file out in silence. There it is. The building that has been abandoned for fifty years. The building where we kick Stitch's aunt back into the afterlife.

'I won't get hurt. I am only Passer. I am only the watcher. You can't come. If I am in danger, I shall merely turn around and fly home. X' send

I had meant every word of the text I had sent him. I was only meant to be a

lookout, but then Theodore had the dream of Cat's death, and we banned her from coming. I had to take her place. I'm still a lookout, but now I have to fight. I can see the others concentrating hard. They are trying to put up mental barriers. They needn't bother. The ones they produce are flimsy. The souls of the damned will shred them easily. Mine are much stronger. The problem is, if these souls take on the form of him, I will let my guard down immediately. It is in my nature. A broken window allows us to enter quickly. It also throws us straight into the jaws of the beast.

She stands there, unmoving. Her brown hair framing her face. Red high heels making her seem taller than she really is. The same heels she wore when she was hit by a car outside this very building. The same heels I saw under a door when I was only eight. The same heels I can hear clicking against the ground when I am all alone. Stitch falters. I do not blame her. Knowing someone is coming back from the dead is one thing. Seeing them is another.

The door swings open. Five others walk in. They have features similar to the five others I am with. Apart from one guy. I assume he must be Stitch's boyfriend. These must be the spirits who are to break us. Not being ungrateful or anything, but where is the one meant for me?

"Prim! What the Hell do you think you're doing? Come with me. We'll get on the bus, and we'll go to my place." it's him. Yet it's not him. He never calls me Prim to my face. Only over the phone. He is climbing through the broken window. His appearance is enough. I let my guard down, and it has access to everything.

"You constantly dwell on how great the past must have been, but do you ever wonder what it would be like to live it? Of course you haven't. You wonder of the future, of what our wedding shall be like, of what our children will look like. The past doesn't hold any stock in our future at this precise moment. But it could." I want to ask him what he means. I can hear the other five shouting my name, but I ignore them. His name forms in my mind, but before I can speak it, there is a flash of light, and I am thrust into nothingness.

The light reminds me of what I once said to my band mates when I was thirteen.

"I can't go on stage; I'm like a rabbit in the headlights. I freeze in the spotlight."

I speak his name, but it is all to late for him to hear. Another bright light is hurtling towards me. Shit! A car! I'm in the middle of a road! 'Rabbit in the headlights! Freezes in the spotlight!' Why can I hear that being sung by a child? Why am I still standing? Oh right. The car stopped. A man who looks roughly middle-aged gets out. He has a large, brown top-hat, and a matching suit.

"May I ask who you are? How you appeared in the road like that?" I look up at him. Nausea hits me. My head swims. I keel over, and black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I have fitful dreams of what happened in that building. His face keeps coming into view, and I toss and turn in my sleep. I burst from the nightmares, shouting his name.

"Shush. You were dreaming." it was the man from the car, "I am Professor Hershel Layton, of Gressenheller University. I have an apprentice, who's name is Luke. He is fetching some water for you from the kitchen. Now, do you care to tell me your name?" I look up at him. I open my mouth to tell him, but then a phrase I remember so clearly passes through my mind. Names are powerful. They shouldn't be thrown around. I close my mouth.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. You can trust me." he speaks calmly for a guy who just saw a girl materialise in the middle of the road.

"It's not that I don't trust you," I say, "It's just that, names are powerful, and shouldn't be thrown around. I'm sorry if I seem mistrustful at all, Mr."

"It's okay," he replies, "I would like something to call you by though. It would make life so much easier."

"I..." here goes nothing, "I am known to a small group of friends as The Passer Named Prim. It's a long story as of how I acquired it, Mr, but we don't hold much stock in names."

"It's okay, Prim. Please call me Professor. I never did take to being called Mr.

I assume that the long story has something to do with sparrows. Passer is Latin for those little birds, after all." he smiled. I was about to tell him he was correct, when a young boy of about ten came in with some water.

"Blue," I said without thinking. He was dressed in an awful lot of it.

"Yeah. It's my favourite colour..." he went a little red as he trailed off.

"Would you like some water?" I could have killed for a glass of water at that moment, so I eagerly nodded, and accepted the glass gratefully.

"Prim?" The Professor called from his study. I walked in and looked at him.

"Yes, Professor?" I said, "What is it?"

"What is this? Luke went to hang your coat up, and it fell out of the pocket." he held up my mobile. How dumb is he? He's meant to be a Professor, and he doesn't know what a mobile is.

"It's my phone." I tell him. He frowns at it slightly, before looking up at me again.

"Is it new? I don't think I have come across a phone like this before," this guy is so dim.

"No. I've had it for a year or so. How could you have never come across one? They're everywhere!"

"When did they first come out? I don't think Luke has ever so much as mentioned one of these in passing." not only is he dim, so is his apprentice.

"I dunno... I guess this model came out in 2008. Something like that..." how am I supposed to know when my phone went on sale?

"2008? I don't think I quite understand. What do you mean?" this guy gets dimmer by the second.

"The year 2008. Two years ago. I think it was then anyway." Still frowning, he looks up at me.

"What do you mean? Two years ago was 1940. It's 1942. From what you are saying, it sounds like you think it's 2010." I take it all back. This guy isn't dim. I'm dim for not realising that damned soul sent me back in time. I look up at the clock. About two hours have passed since I was in that building. I look from the clock, to the Professor.

"W-would believe me if I said that, about two hours ago, it was the year 2010?

W-well, it w-was for me."

He looks at me for a moment, then back to my phone. It is a few minutes before he speaks again.

"Something like this was supposed to have been possible nine years ago. I knew someone who was taking part in a time travel experiment. It went horribly wrong. Almost everybody died. Does such a thing work in the future? You look far too young to be taking part in an experiment." Gods. Now I feel bad. It was attempted to travel in time once before. They died. I didn't know what was happening, and I survived.

"I wasn't involved in an experiment. I was in a gang of other girls my age. We had to send a damned spirit back to the afterlife. I know it sounds stupid but it's true. One of it's 'friends' took on the form of someone close to me. I let my guard down, and I got blasted back in time." there. The truth. If he doesn't believe it, that's his choice.

"I see. Where were you when you were sent here? An old ritual site, like Stonehenge perhaps? Or maybe an old building?" O.M.G. He believes me.

"It was an old building in North London. Not sure where. I just followed the others, and hoped for the best." stupid, but true. I'm a sheep. Follow the rest, hope for the best. He hands me back the phone, before saying,

"Well maybe we can find it. If we do, I'm sure we can get you home. You can stay here, as Flora, my adoptive daughter, has gone back to her old home for the month." daughter? Oh right, that explains the clothes Luke brought down for me to wear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Its two days before we have the time to venture out. It's winter break, and Luke is staying with The Professor. Although school's out, Layton had to finish some paperwork at the college.

When we finally leave the apartment, I see just how many stairs we have to contend with. Then an idea flashes through my mind. The staircase is a spiral. Therefore, my journey can be shortened greatly. Giggling, I jump onto the banister, and slide down. Layton is visibly shocked, and murmurs something to Luke. Probably something about never attempting it himself. He is such a bore. I reach the bottom, and jump off, landing in a skilled, and overly practiced, crouch. I straighten up, and go and sit on the bottom step. That. Was. AWESOME!

I look up. I just went through nine floors of adrenaline. I have to do that more often.

Its a few minutes before The Professor and Luke reach the bottom. Both visibly out of breath.

"I win!" I exclaim, the adrenaline hadn't quite worn off yet.

"Now, Prim." The Professor started, "it's not very becoming of a lady, to go sliding down staircases."

" … "I do my best to put on my innocent face, before going completely, all out, nuts, "But that was totally awesome!" Layton let out a defeated sigh, before adjusting his hat, and making for the door. I sprinted ahead, as he and Luke exchanged worried glances.

I opened the door, and ran outside. I subconsciously pull out my mobile to check it. I've done it for years, so I forget that there's no one here to send me a text, or to call me. But there is a message. It's from him. I must have got it just before I got sent here.

'What if I don't want a 'ghost' of a Rose? What if I want one in flesh and blood? Don't go through with this. I know exactly where you're going. I looked through you're bag at school the other week. I found you're diary. I know where to find you. Come back now, or we're through.'

I've lost him. He was Prince Charming, but it turns out I wasn't Cinderella. I bring my phone to my lips, and kiss the screen. Willing him to receive it, and to let me be his forever.

Although I was 68 years from the time that me and the gang came to London, I found myself in a vaguely familiar street. I turned around to face Layton and Luke, and fell down. It took all my strength to stay conscious. Of course, that only lasted until The Professor had reached me. The last thing I remember is him shouting.

"Stay with me Prim. Prim! Passer!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I come to in Flora's room. I bolt upright, and my vision goes blurry. I stay sat up, blinking furiously, as so to clear my vision. I get out of bed, and realise I've been changed into some nightclothes. I can feel my cheeks going red. Then I feel panicked. If they changed me out of those clothes, they would have seen the makeshift knife I carry with me. It's only a plastic one that I cut jagged teeth into, and wrapped some tape around the handle of. But believe me. That thing can do some serious damage.

I look to the small bedside table, and there are my clothes, neatly folded, with my knife on top. I put my clothes on, tuck my knife in my waistband, and sneak out the room. I'm almost at the front door, when a voice behind me makes me jump.

"Where are you going?" fuck. Caught by Layton.

"Who changed me?" avoid one question, create another.

"..." no answer from the Professor. That can only mean one thing. Guilty.

"Why did you change me out of my clothes?" avoid original question, distract at whatever cost.

"It has been raining the past few days. You got a little wet when you fell, and

I didn't want you to catch a cold. Why was there a knife tucked in your waistband? It's a very dangerous object to be carrying around. I cut my hand on it." stupid Professor. *mutter mutter mutter* Making me feel guilty *mutter mutter mutter*

"it's for protection. I do an awful lot of dangerous stuff. Anyway, if it's so dangerous, why'd you leave it in my room?" be strong, remain defiant. You're always in danger, so don't let your guard down. You need to get yourself out of here Passer. I wish the responsible part of my brain would stop whispering things in my head.

"I don't know. Something told me it would be better to leave it with you." well

it obviously wasn't the voice of reason. I could have killed him in his sleep, I still could. Well I wouldn't, but I could. "Now, back to the original question.

Where are you going?"

"Uh, I don't know. I need to get away from here though." I hadn't thought running away through very well.

"Why?" ugh. He had to ask.

"When I looked back outside, I realised this is the building. This is where it happened."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, I sat in the living room scribbling down notes. So it was/is

1942. That means that in 13 years, strange things will start happening. In 18 years, the place will be abandoned. An idea hit me.

"Professor? What's the current life expectancy?" weird question, I know, but it is honestly important. He looks up from his paper.

"It's around 65. Why?" uh. I'll avoid that question at this exact moment.

"Uhuh. And how old are you and Luke?"

"What are getting at here?"

"How old are you?" answer my question, goddammit!

"I don't quite see how-"

"What is your fucking age?" uh. Whoops. Didn't mean to swear then. Honest.

*imaginary innocent face*

"Now that language is hardly suitable to be coming from a lady's mouth."

"It's hardly suitable for a lady to slide down handrails, or be in a gang, or to carry a weapon. It's also unsuitable for a gentleman to allow a young girl to carry a knife or to let people become deprived of sleep because of his muttering in his sleep." he looks at me slightly shocked for a moment.

"I talk in my sleep?" he would comment on that, of all things.

"Yeah. Something about not wanting someone to go. Claire, I think you said. I think you were crying in your sleep as well." I looked at him for a moment. I felt sorry for him. He was so kind hearted. He didn't deserve nightmares.

"53"

"Huh?"

"I'm 53," oh. OH! Oh no!

In 13 years he'll be 66. That's around 65! He's gonna die in 13 years, come back as a ghost, or something similar, and weird things will start happening. Then five years after that, people will finally abandon the place, and leave it free for Stitch's aunt's spirit to move in, 40 years after that. Now to try and hide that from him.

"Prim, honestly, why do you need to know this?"

"Uh. Why don't you try and work it out. I'll even give you a clue!" just as well give it a shot.

"Well I have always enjoyed a good puzzle. Go on then." wow. I really did not expect that to work.

"Okay. In 13 years time weird things will start to happen. Five years after that, the entire building will be abandoned." please, please don't make the connection!

Uh. I think he just got it. It took him five minutes, but he got it. Otherwise, he wouldn't have gone so pale.

"Was it my spirit you had to vanquish?" heh. Silly Professor.

"No. It was my friend's aunt's spirit. She got hit by a car outside this

building." or is it, she gets hit? Stupid time travel.

"Okay. What did she look like?" I remember her well. She was / will be in the ground floor apartment.

"She had brown eyes, and brown hair. Her hair fell just below her shoulders, and she had it framing her face." The Professor reached into his pocket, and outlet out an old photograph.

"Like this?" he said, showing it to me.

"Exactly like that," I said, confused as to how he had her photo.

"I think I am beginning to believe the most preposterous things." he replied. Seemingly oblivious to my confusion. "I mean, I'm seriously starting to believe in re-incarnation. How far-fetched is that?" huh? Really confused now. "That picture is of Claire. We were engaged. Then nine years ago, she took part in a time travel experiment, and was killed almost the instant she got in the machine. If they look exactly alike, who's to say they're not the same person?"

"OH MY GODS! How did I not see this before! I am thick! So very, very thick."

"What? What is it?" I know something he doesn't know!

"Okay. So you die, and, for one reason or another, you remain here as a spirit.

Claire loved you dearly, so she doesn't want you to be alone. As a result, her spirit joins yours. Stitch's aunt bares resemblance to Claire, so when Stitch has the vision, she thinks it's her aunt! Her aunt never liked her, and so

Stitch's imagination warps the vision, causing her to believe the ghost wants to kill her! I don't have a clue how I ended up here, but we're trying to vanquish

a peaceful spirit, so this whole thing must be to stop The Scooby Gang from making a big mistake!" oh yeah! A* to me!

"That's all very good, but how will we get you home?" crap. I hadn't thought of that. Reduce that to an A.

'Rabbit in the headlights! Freezes in the spotlight!'

Why can I hear that being sung by a child? Oh. I think I know how to get home...

"Professor? I know how I can return to my time..." I don't want to do this...

"Really? How?" it is gonna kill in the morning...

"You're gonna have to run me over... At the place I first appeared..." Layton looks like he could die right now. Why wait 13 years?

"I can't. I won't." is his calm reply.

"Fine. Just to let you know, I'm gonna be stuck here forever, and I will hate you for even longer." I turned away from him, and crossed my arms over my chest.

Please work! Please, please work!

"I don't want to do this. Are you sure it's the only way?"

"I'm certain,"

"Very well then. We are leaving it for a day or so. Tomorrow, we are going to the park." I just convinced a guy to run me over. Hooray for me.

"Luke," The Professor calls, "You can stop eavesdropping at the door now." I hear a sudden gasp. I would be shocked to. How on earth did Layton know he was there?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We left for the park around midday. It only took us five minutes to get there,

and in minutes we were all sat on a bench eating ice-cream. Yes, we were eating

ice-cream, in a park, in winter. Luke finished his in seconds. I finished mine

next, but The Professor took FOREVER. I swear it was ten minutes before he was finished. We walked around the park for a while, before Luke said,

"You're leaving soon, aren't you?"

"Luke, did you actually hear anything whilst you were eavesdropping?"

"Yes! The Professah was engaged once. And you need to get back to your time to stop some people from vanquishing some peaceful spirit." sweet kid. Thick, but sweet.

"I'll probably be leaving tomorrow." we walked on for a few minutes, in complete silence, until The Professor saw a man with a camera up ahead. There was a sign next to him, saying; £2 a photo.

"Should we get a photo taken?" he asked.

"Yes! Let's!" Luke piped up.

"Prim, what do you think?"

"Sure, why not?" I really couldn't see a reason to say no.

Layton paid the man, and we stood in front of the camera. Luke and I stood side by side, with Layton behind us, resting a hand upon each of our shoulders. We looked like we could be a family. The flash went off, and the photo came out. We waited for a moment, before the image showed up. Even in black and White, you could see a hint of sadness in The Professor's eyes. He turned to me, and said,

"I think you should keep this." I looked at him for a moment.

"Thank you,"

The Professor woke me the next morning.

"If I'm actually going to do this, we need to do it when nobody will be around."

I nodded, waited for him to get out of the room, and dressed in the clothes I had first arrived in. Black skinny jeans, breadcrumb shirt, black jumper, and my favourite black jacket. It was supposed to be so I wouldn't be seen when we broke into the building. I made sure I had everything I needed. Including the photo from yesterday. I walked out of the room, and straight into Luke.

"Are you leaving now?" he asked. I nodded. "Oh. Goodbye. Good luck." I smiled at him, before walking to The Professor's study. He looks at me, before picking up the car keys. We walk to the door in silence. He opens it, and goes to walk out, when Luke calls to him from the kitchen.

"Professah! Can I have a cookie?"

"Yes Luke,"

"Thank you!" like I said before. Thick, but sweet. I knew what was coming, so I decided to make the most of the time I had left. Jumping onto the banister, I could hear Layton sigh.

"Race you," and I pushed off. Not that The Professor was a competitive man, but he couldn't bear to be beaten by a child, so he started running down the stairs.

He was very fast for 53. He caught up with me at the next floor, and actually overtakes me. The only thing I have on my side, is energy. I am using none, whilst Layton is using lots. He slows down at the last couple of floors. I close the gap greatly, but he still beats me by a few steps. He looks at me triumphantly.

"I win." humph. I wasn't really trying anyway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We walk out to the car, I had appeared practically opposite the apartment block, so I carry on for another minute. I hear the car start, and I walk into the middle of the road. I can hear it getting closer. I look down, close my eyes, and brace myself for the impact. It never comes.

QUICK LAYTON'S POV - I am at the wheel of the car, and I have to drive straight at her. I push down on the accelerator.

"I am so sorry little fledgling." I brace myself for the impact, but it never comes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'm like a rabbit in the headlights. I freeze in the spotlight."

All of a sudden, I'm looking in his eyes again. I speak his name, but he doesn't hear it. He fades from view, and I'm left looking into nothingness. I turn around; the others are staring at me. I walk up to the spirit in the middle of the room.

"Hello Claire,"

"Hello little fledgling. Hershel told me a lot about you." I subconsciously put my hands in my pockets, and my fingers brush against the photo. I smile brightly.

"Is he here?"

"Of course I am," a voice beside me says. I turn to face him.

"Still looking exactly the same, as well. How'd you manage that?" I grin

"I'm a ghost. I can appear however I want to. Surely you didn't forget?" uh. No of course not. He chuckles lightly. What's so funny? Oh. Yeah. He's a ghost. He can read minds.

"Who was that at the window then?" I was dying to know this when I worked out the entire thing, 68 years ago, nine floors up.

"Um, that was me. I had to distract you enough to get you to open your mind.

Otherwise, you would have gone ahead with 'vanquishing' Claire. I am very sorry,"

"Ah, live and let live," um, that came out wrong. *Cringe* "Uh, I mean... Uh..."

"It's okay. I understand what you meant."

"Passer! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" oh yeah. Stitch.

"Now that language is hardly suitable to be coming from a lady's mouth." huh. He said the exact same thing to me.

"Shut it old man. Back off. The only quarrel we have here, is with her," Stitch snapped, pointing to Claire.

"No we don't. Leave Claire alone. She hasn't done anything wrong!" oh. Now everyone is looking at me.

"Who's side are you on, Passer?"

"Their side. They are completely peaceful spirits, who just want to be left alone!"

"How do you even know that? It's just one of their tricks!"

"What, like this?" I take out the photo, and chuck it to her. "Careful with that. It's kinda special. I spent about a week with those two, and The Professor did something for me, he really didn't want to. I guilt tripped him into it, but he did it all the same."

"What did he do?" Stitch asked, handing back the photo.

"He drove at me in a car. When I was by the window, he took on another form, and blasted me back in time. The only way to get back was the way I arrived. Stood in the middle of the road, with him driving at me." Stitch looked at me a moment.

"Come on guys, we made a mistake. Let's go." everyone turned to go, and I looked at Claire and Hershel.

"Goodbye. It was nice to meet you." I said.

"Goodbye Primrose," Claire smiled.

"Goodbye, little fledgling."

"Sorry to disappoint Professor, but I'm not a fledgling anymore. I flew the nest long ago. With guidance from a kindhearted man, and his apprentice, of course."

I turned and walked to the window. Everyone else is already out. I go to climb out when I hear the voice of a young child echo around the room.

"Professah! Can I have a cookie?" little Luke.

"Yes Luke,"

"Thank you!" I smile to myself. Those were the last words I heard him say when I left. There's something about his voice though...

I climb through the window. It's starting to get dark. I take my phone out my pocket. There's another text there.

'I am so sorry for the last text. I didn't mean it. Please, I still love you.

Give me another chance. X'

'You don't need it. Why are you apologising? I was in the wrong, but everything is right now. I'm going home. I'll come to see you tomorrow. X' Send

'Rabbit in the headlights! Freezes in the spotlight!'

That stupid kid! Oh my gods! That stupid, thick kid. That thick, but sweet kid!

It was Luke. The entire time, he was in my head. Huh. The bus is coming now.

Wait until my diary hears about this adventure!

The end

By Primrose The Passer.


End file.
